To Give Her Away
by unsuspectingTies
Summary: BECHLOE BECHLOE BECHLOE. A story focused on sacrifices, and what we think we need to do in order to survive love and move forward. What's meant to be, is meant to be. Chloe is getting married, but not to Beca. What happened, and will it happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Hi…" Chloe said, registering that Beca was in the doorframe of her office. Truth be told, she saw her there a few moments before she said anything. A pause. A Breath. Though she never really left Barden, it was still something to get used to …people coming to her. People asking for her office. Though it was a Saturday and students were nowhere to be found, she was still intrigued by this adult thing. Perhaps seeing Beca still took her breath away, though. Chloe was bracing herself somehow.

Beca looked at Chloe, unsure if she should step in. The red head was behind her desk – this was _such_ a Chloe office. Decorative curtains, picture frames everywhere. The Bellas were somewhat of a shrine. A stuffed Princess Poppy doll on her small green couch. The room even had its own aroma. _Jesus._ Beca rolled her eyes internally. Cinnamon? But where was the source? Maybe it was just Chloe. That wouldn't surprise her either. Was there glitter floating off the blinds?

Chloe never failed to make _any_ place home. Though Barden had been her home for years, Beca was happy that the older girl found her purpose, so to speak. That she was a professor in the Arts Dept. That she was sticking to what she loved. Beca had asked her to do that, anyway. But no, Beca couldn't take credit for this. Chloe was a whirlwind, a force of nature. She was always going to kick ass at this life thing. She just needed a little nudge. A willingness to let go of some things…in order to make room for new things. New advancements in life required sacrifice sometimes. Chloe always enjoyed staying in one place, and hugging everything around her. Hugging them until they went blue in the face sometimes. Beca could nod to that, and understand that that is a true statement. Chloe was Chloe, she loved and loved until it nearly destroyed her. A fault of Chloe, Aubrey claimed.

"When you love something, or someone, why wouldn't you go 150% crazy for it? Why wouldn't you obsess, and be passionate? It's what YOU love, right?" Chloe said, years ago.

Beca heard the girl greet her. The only difference here – it wasn't a greeting that was singing from the hilltops. It was cautious. It was quiet. It was unsure. Beca felt that, it made her stomach drop – a weird flip. This was happening a lot lately. It almost felt like a stab of nerves. She hated it. She also recognized that if anything had the physical power to make you feel, to make you hurt, that was something to pay attention to.

 _Hi-bombs. What the fuck is a Hi-bomb?_

Beca looked at Chloe. She felt her little Bec-Wall beginning to rapidly build. She put her hand in her pocket, and morphed into her alter-ego. Her scrappy-self. Though, one wouldn't say she was completely back to that…

"If you wanted to break my heart, there are a thousand ways you could do it. You did not have to propose to Haley to hurt me." Beca said quietly.

Chloe looked down immediately. She shook her head, subtly.

"It didn't have anything to do with you." She replied. "It's just…it's just weird timing."

"Weird timing? Okay, Chlo…" Beca said, taking her hand out of her pocket and wiping her cheek quickly. She began to approach Chloe's desk.

"I know that it must seem weird…" Chloe began, as she started to stand up from her chair.

"—No. Don't marry her Chlo!" Beca said louder. She quickly made her way around Chloe's desk in order to stand directly in front of her. Chloe kept her hand firmly on her desk, somehow leaning in to it, holding herself up somehow.

"—Bec…"

"Am I crazy?! Do you not feel what I feel? What I've felt every day for the past three years that we've been apart? Because I have felt…there's this vital piece of me that has been missing." Beca says, tears welling into her dark blue eyes. She has never been one for hand gestures; they were always ridiculous and very 'Jesse.' But at this moment, she was clutching her chest, raising her hands as she spoke. She wanted to grab Chloe's face in those hands, and hold her close. She was realizing that she couldn't do that. She was flustered, trying to get Chloe to hear her.

"And I've tried to fill it Chlo, I've tried. I've tried to fill it with work, and friends, and music. And it stayed empty until last night when you kissed me. And my entire universe it just…it just snapped back into focus." Beca smiled lightly, crying a little bit harder. Smiling, remembering that Chloe had put her lips to hers just hours prior. Her Chlo.

Beca finally had her courage up again. She placed her hands to Chloe's face and brought their faces closer together.

"Chlo, look at me."

Chloe bit her lip, and looked down, even though she allowed Beca to take hold of her. Her left hand was still on her desk.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that that kiss did not feel _exactly_ the same as it did three years ago." Beca said, her face damp, glistening. Her smile growing. Her smile hopeful. Expectant. Patient, yet begging.

Chloe looked to the side, released her lip from her bite and let out a slow breath. She moved her intense blue gaze to the pools in front of hers. Her face was hard, she clenched her jaw.

She whispered. "I'm in love with her, Beca."

Beca sank where she stood. Stunned. Her smile falling into an O shape. She didn't speak. Neither of them did.

Footsteps came forward and into the doorway of Chloe's office. Beca registered the new company near them, suddenly taking her hands to her face and wiping the tears away.

Snapping…back into focus.

"What's going on in here…?" Aubrey said, though she said it in a way that read that she knew exactly what was going on.

"Um…" Beca said, turning quickly.

"Just congratulating Chlo." She smiled weakly. "Did you hear? She's engaged."

"Of course I did. I'm her best friend." Aubrey replied quietly. Quickly.

Beca and Aubrey still seemed to bark at each other now and again. Beca used to think that it was a term of endearment finally; after all they had been through. This time, it seemed protective, and true. Not necessarily playful.

"I'm going to be her Matron of Honor." She added.

Beca stared at Aubrey, nodding a little. She took a deep breath in. It was all so obvious, yet Beca was vulnerable and had been caught in this state. Cue Beca's flight tactic. But at this moment, she was stuck between them both. She was playing dumb. She was panicking a little. Nothing that a nervous smile couldn't hide, right? Fuck.

"Look, Chloe, I need to talk to you. Alone." Aubrey said, trying to move things along. Chloe nodded to her best friend, and bit her lip again, looking down as a means to not look at Beca. Beca nodded to Aubrey as well, shifting a little and putting her hands in her pockets again.

Now she could fly.

Beca put her head down, hunched a bit. She stepped away, and moved past Aubrey out of the office. Quietly. Both the blonde and red head watched her go.

Aubrey looked up at Chloe once the small DJ was out of sight. She crossed her arms.

"We're going to live happily ever after, huh." She said, cocking an eyebrow at Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Later that night, everyone seemed to reside in their own battle stations. Perhaps battle station is incorrect – for it seemed to Beca that she had already lost the war. She was humiliated. She was angry. Anytime that she decided to remove Chloe from her phone all together, she would panic and restore her number again. What kind of torture was this? Beca had been back only a few weeks now. Jesse, her best friend, was now married to Aubrey. She figured this would happen, much to her dismay. She couldn't make their wedding due to her touring schedule. She had hoped he would still have that goofy grin upon seeing her – arriving unannounced to their town again.

Sure enough, Jesse never disappointed.

* * *

He gained an eye roll from the small DJ when he all but flew at her at the airport. "BECAAWWWW."

She didn't have a place to stay. She suddenly panicked at the thought of staying at Jesse and Aubrey's house. She hadn't spoken to Aubrey in a while.

Once again, Jesse had thought of everything – something that used to annoy Beca to no end. Now, he was becoming her Knight in shining…whatever.

"You know I love you, Mitchell."

"Unfortunately."

"—But you can't stay with me and the wife. We are still in that honeymoon phase and I don't think you would—"

"Good call. Solid, solid call." Beca smirked a little, cutting him off.

"I figured." Jesse laughed, taking the small girl in his arms. She was hesitant at first, but she eventually melted into his embrace. She knew if she didn't, he would continue to hug her.

"But, Becs, you know Benji is still in our Man Cave."

"You two are literally so weird."

"You will stay in the cave and you will like it."

"I do prefer caves. Alone."

"I know, Phantom of the Opera. Too bad the world has seen your face, and you're stunning."

"Really? You're…"

"I'm your best friend, punk."

"…That you are…thanks Jesse." Beca gave up. She knew he would help her out. She really did appreciate it.

Jesse smiled sincerely, and took a pause. Beca looked up at him. She frowned.

"I missed you Beca Mitchell."

"I missed you too, Jesse Swanson."

"We're home, now." He patted the top of her head, hoping for that eye roll that he loved so much.

* * *

So when Jesse knocked at Benji's door tonight, Beca was almost expecting it. Jesse poked his head in, and looked around. Almost all of the lights were out. Beca was sitting on Benji's couch, wrapped in a blanket, crying. The only source of light was coming from the fireplace. The amber rays making her damp face gleam. Jesse sighed and let himself in.

"Where's B-Man?"

"I don't have the slightest idea." Beca said, her voice small and flat.

"Please tell me you're not sitting here, torturing yourself?"

"Do you see any knives?"

"You know what I mean, Bec."

"Can't say that I do. Unless I'm trying to smother myself in this questionable blanket."

"Benji is a neat-freak, I'm sure it smells like Downy."

"Whatever."

"Chloe."

Beca stopped, and looked back up at Jesse who was standing at the side of the couch. She shrugged at him. Her head hanged low.

"When we won the ICCA's, it was not a moment of triumph…but a moment of clarity."

"I was there Beca, I know how the story ends." Jesse said, bringing a finger to her cheek wiping away a rogue tear. He sat down at her feet. She couldn't seem to bring her eyes to him.

"It's funny…because it seems like Chloe has forgotten."

Jesse just frowned, looking at Beca.

"Jesse she asked Haley to marry her…"

Jesse closed his eyes, and now dropped his head. He could hear the small girl crying a little bit harder.

"That's crazy…" He said quietly.

"Maybe, or maybe crazy is me—thinking that she could still have feelings for me after all these years."

"I don't believe it."

"Of course you don't, Jesse. But this isn't a movie."

Jesse looked up, wanting to play the defensive. However he stopped himself and remained quiet. He looked at Beca who was now looking at him.

"I don't believe it. It's you and its Chloe. She's still in love with you. She just thinks this is what she's supposed to do. We both know she's just thrown herself into this relationship."

"It's different this time."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, she kissed me."

"Which makes no sense whatsoever."

"She kissed me, and then she proposed to Haley."

"Wait. When did this kiss—"

"Last night. I ran after her, and Haley suddenly had that fucking ring on her finger."

Beca sighed and buried her face in her hands. Jesse really didn't know what to say at this. He furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"So…it was a knee-jerk reaction. She didn't mean it then." He finally said.

"A reaction to kissing me again…is to solidify a forever relationship with another woman?"

"Well…I mean…I didn't say it was a good reaction. No, I didn't say it was the RIGHT reaction." Jesse frowned.

" _It's different this time…_ "

"…Okay." Jesse nodded quietly.

They sat in silence now. Beca stared into the fire place. She had stopped crying; however her washed-out face was blank, and worn. It was focused however on the glowing flames. Or was it? Jesse watched her, and couldn't quite tell if she was even at home upstairs – so to speak. He was losing her. He couldn't let this continue. He believed that this wasn't over, and that _Bechloe_ , as he proudly titled them, would be endgame. He was a man of the film, anything was possible. He rubbed her feet that were under the blanket. He gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Well, do you suck at kissing now?" Jesse stared at her point blank.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows.

She snapped back into focus.

"What the fu—"

"You must suck at it. Making her run to another woman for help to boot."

"You motherfucker." Beca stared at him wide-eyed.

"She liked it so she put a ring on it! On…her?" Jesse sang. Beca was getting red.

Jesse's plan was working. He stayed in character. Seemingly not interested, and matter-of-factly.

"Well then, tell me what happened last night."

"I already did—"

"—No, tell me. Because this shit doesn't make sense."

"You're telling me."

"No, YOU are telling me. Why did Chloe kiss you, Becs?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Beca looked down towards her lap, and she drew in a breath. Jesse looked at her, not taking his gaze off of her. She could feel it. He wasn't trying to pester her, but rather help her. She knew that. She just had to relive a moment that gave her hope, and ultimately, relive the worst thing to ever happen to her. All in the same night.

* * *

"Where's the new girlfriend?" Beca called out towards Chloe. It was her best, fake interest, ever. It almost sounded real. It almost sounded sincere, and curious. Beca watched as Chloe looked up, and then towards her direction. Usually it was Beca straying from a party, but not tonight. Chloe was found sitting outside, across the lawn, on a small bench on the property.

Beca looked smaller somehow. Regardless she had a ways to walk, approaching the red head slowly. She held a nervous smile. So far, the two had been on eggshells around one another. Short, and brief passings. Small talk. Despite the initial shock that Chloe showed when Beca came by her house for the first time in years, Chloe seemed to swallow that pill, and play it cool. Well, not cool, more stiff really. Straight-faced. Apathetic in a way.

Beca held her hands together in front of her waist—fingers intertwined. She stopped near the bench, somehow keeping a safe distance between her and Chloe. It was awkward. Then again, Beca was always awkward. Chloe looked at her, right in the eye. Chloe smiled lightly and shrugged.

"Taking a break. When all you do is kiss, you gotta come up for air once in a while." Chloe said quietly.

She didn't say it in a cruel way. Beca didn't take it negatively either. It was worse. It seemed like Chloe was … happy. So happy that she answered honestly, and didn't do it with malice or anger. It didn't feel like she was playing a game. It didn't feel like she was trying to make Beca feel jealous. It was just, fact.

Despite the _fact_ that Beca wanted to be shot by some random hunter in the woods at this very second, she _heard_ Chloe, and her tone. She took it as an acceptance, an invitation for her to sit next to Chloe on the bench. Maybe not an invitation…but she felt as if she was 'granted access.' That Chloe was okay with it. Beca did sort of a half nod and looked down at her feet. She moved to the other end of the bench and took a seat. She was facing out, and Chloe was sitting on the bench with one leg on each side, allowing her vision to be right on Beca. There was a brief pause. Beca spoke again, looking out.

"She's seems like a really great girl…Haley."

"Yeah she is…I really like her."

"Good." Beca crossed her arms quietly.

Chloe let her smile fade a bit. She looked down, and then back up at Beca.

"Look, I'm really sorry about acting so…distant…when I saw you." Chloe said.

"Don't be sorry…I didn't tell you I was coming. I'm sure it would have confused a lot of people."

"Yeah…it was just kind of rude. I _am_ really happy you're here. It's really good to see you."

"It's amazing to see you…Chlo. It always is."

Chloe took a moment and stared at Beca's profile. She bit her lip and looked down herself. The silence was deafening. Neither one sure what to do next. Chloe seemed to take the next logical step in a conversation, and tried to get the subject off of this.

"So…how come you're not in there, enjoying your big party."

"Oh, is that what this is?" Beca chuckled slightly.

"No…when a big time music producer comes back to this sleepy little town, there's nothing to celebrate there. A party? How lame. Come on, Becs."

"Ha, well Amy busted out the old Bella's ICCA's footage."

"Aw! And I'm missing it?!" Chloe whined.

"Yeah, that seemed strange to me too. I guess that's why I thought I should try and find you."

"Well you're doing an excellent job at fetching me—not! They've probably already moved on now!"

 _Moved on._ Beca winced. She didn't respond, clearly blowing her cover. Chloe knew that it may have not been the reason the small DJ came outside. Chloe looked at Beca, who was staring at the dimly lit window across the yard, watching the shadowed figures dance around. She leaned her shoulder into Beca, just for a second, as a means to nudge her.

"Hey. You didn't want to watch that?"

"No, I mean yeah. I don't know. It's funny. When I watch it, it doesn't even feel like me."

"Well maybe not. That's kid's stuff now, isn't it? You're doing _so_ well out in LA."

Beca smiled weakly. She nodded, continuing to watch the window.

"What about you, PROFESSOR Beale." Beca said. She sounded enthusiastic, but her face didn't necessarily show it.

"What about me?" Chloe laughed a little.

"You're the one who's doing amazing. I'm really proud of you. Is it everything you wanted?"

"What, the job?"

Beca nodded in reply. Perhaps she didn't mean Chloe's job. But for now, this would suffice.

"Today it is." Chloe smiled. She raised her eyebrow. "Ask me again tomorrow. It always seems to change."

Chloe now changed her gaze and followed Beca's back to the house. She, herself, crossed her arms and began to slip off somewhere else.

"I can't believe they got our house back. On campus and everything."

"Well it's still the Bella's house. Just a bunch of newbies now."

Beca smirked and turned towards Chloe finally.

"Yeah right, Chlo. This is _our_ house."

"What…like you and me, ours?" Chloe replied, looking back to Beca.

"Yes! And we raised the craziest litter of nerds ever."

Chloe laughed and shook her head.

"See? You can't forget that, and how many times we had to get out of our bed and tell them to quiet down. God the sleepless nights!" Beca laughed, growing incredibly nostalgic.

"Yeah…we had a hard time getting any shut eye in general." Chloe countered, laughing as well.

Beca felt a single butterfly appear in her stomach. She quieted her laughter a bit, and looked at Chloe with warm eyes. Her mouth began to relax, and straighten.

Chloe came down from her laughter as well, and smiled. Her smile then began to relax, as she too stared at Beca in a warm manner. The clear night had a small breeze that was audible, along with the muffled music coming from the Bella house. Beca's eyes moved down to Chloe's lips—just for a second.

"W-we should…go back in, you know. Before Emily starts panicking or something…" Beca said quietly.

Chloe nodded quietly. "Yeah, I guess it's about time, isn't it?"

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, and looked around. She stood up, and looked at her black cuff watch. "Yeah, actually, it is. Don't move."

"Why…?" Chloe said instantly. She looked around, and looked up at Beca when Beca didn't answer her.

Beca continued to look at her watch, and smile, while standing a little ways from the bench.

"Beca…what's…what's going on?" Chloe asked, looking at her with paranoia rising in her voice and face.

Beca put her hands into her pockets and gave Chloe a shrug.

"The sprinklers." Beca said, as if it were obvious.

"WHAT?" Chloe said, wide-eyed.

Suddenly, from behind, beside, and in front of the two girls…the sprinklers on the property all shot up from the ground and began to spray cold water every which way. Chloe jumped up immediately with a squeal. The water sprinted its way along her back, and it sent a chill right through her. She screamed again, moving towards Beca—who was laughing immediately.

"You think you're funny?! You are SO dead!" Chloe shouted, thus causing Beca to begin to run from the taller girl. The two began a game of cat and mouse, making each other run in and out of streams of water. They screamed, and giggled. They pushed, and pulled. At one moment, Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist. Whether it was the damp grass or the motion forward, both girls fell down on to the ground. Chloe caught herself with her hands to the grass before body-slamming into Beca, who was already lying on her back.

"Woah Chlo, you okay?" Beca said instantly, her breathing quite heavy. She looked up at Chloe, who was hovering over her, on top of the DJ.

For a moment, the two only heard the clipped water moving about, and each other's breathing. Chloe still had not answered Beca. Her red hair wet, and hanging down from her face. The red head was on her knees, straddling Beca. She brought her right hand up and moved her wet hair behind her ear.

"Chloe?" Beca asked again quietly, staring.

Suddenly, Chloe moved down, and pressed her body into Beca's. There was a small gasp from Beca before it was muffled completely. Chloe pressed her lips to Beca's.

Both girls shuddered together as their damp chests pressed into one another, the wet fabric causing their body heat to explode. Beca closed her eyes and smiled into the kiss. The girls began to mold to each other's lips—separately, and then together. Their time apart becoming worth it in this heated and literally _chilling_ moment. Chloe slid her tongue along Beca's lower lip as a means to ask permission. Beca immediately allowed the older girl's tongue deep into her mouth, not before allowing a moan to escape her. Chloe pressed her hand along Beca's cheek and kissed harder. She, too, had a moan to offer.

Suddenly the sprinklers made a clicking noise, and they cut off. Their kiss, also becoming cut off. Chloe raised her head up a bit, and looked down at Beca, watching the DJ opening her eyes.

"You still love me, don't you Chlo?" Beca said, somewhat exasperated from their kiss. She gazed up at Chloe.

"I…" Chloe said, trailing off a bit.

Beca smiled, waiting.

"I need to get back to Haley."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _A/N: Challenged accepted. Glad I updated tonight. I need to stop being a lazy piece of POO. Thanks RG._

* * *

"Shit Becs…" Jesse said promptly, taking in what the small girl had just shared with him. He had never seen her so small.

Beca wiped her right cheek and almost huffed her exhale. It was like she was blowing it far away from her…the words, the memory.

"But. She _did_ kiss you. It wasn't necessarily the other way around. I think that speaks volumes in itself!" Jesse said, tuning up his enthusiasm, trying to get his friend to see it another way. Trying to get her to ease up on herself. Perhaps even trying to justify it all, because let's face it, if anyone knew that Beca and Chloe were endgame—it was the footnote in _their_ love story. Jesse Swanson. In all his glory.

These two idiots never seemed to really see what was going on—what each of them was feeling for one another. At times it was unbearable to the people around them. Beca and Chloe were like two Barbie dolls that you mash together and make kissing-noises.

"Aren't you forgetting how this ended?" Beca snapped.

"Sorry. Continue." Jesse said, frowning.

"I watched her go inside. I was fucking freezing…but I couldn't show myself in there again. How would it look? Me after a _kiss_ like _that_ , and her girlfriend in the same room!"

"Or the fact that you were both soaking wet?"

"Jesse!"

"The sprinklers! Christ, woman…"

"Right."

"Just, okay. So you didn't go into the party. Where did Chloe go? Or did you leave all together?"

"She and Haley left. They left the party. I saw Chloe's car leaving the driveway because I was still out there."

"So…how did you find out about…about the…"

"I was so riled up dude. I just couldn't think straight!"

"As opposed to normal?" Jesse joked.

"I'm not telling you the rest of this."

"Beca I'm sorry. I am just trying to cheer you up."

"Nothing can, you're only starting to piss me off."

"You were losing it, you weren't in the right head space…I got it. Then what?"

Beca stared at him for a few moments, chewing the inside of her cheek. Well, at least she had stopped crying. Whether people liked to admit it or not, Jesse was good at…whatever the fuck it was.

"I had to see her. I had to at least talk about it, you know? You're right. I thought to myself, my girl is coming back. I can't risk this. Not again. I have to fight for her. I have to declare my love, I have to…I have to…fuck."

"You have to fuck?"

"No! I guess…I guess I thought I should be _like the movies_ —fuck you Katy Perry— and go big. That I should…become a total idiot and chase after her."

"You thought you were grabbing on to the love of your life agian, Beca. You don't have to be so hard on yourself. You did the right thing." Jesse said, finally serious. He believed that. With all of his heart.

Beca looked up at him, somehow appreciative of his sincerity. It almost convinced her fully. She looked at him with warm eyes. She took a quiet breath.

"I saw her lights on. I walked up. I knocked on the door. I didn't quite know what I was going to say…I just figured it would come to me when I saw her. Like, like it always does. But I was too late."

"What happened when you knocked, Becs?" Jesse said, almost in a whisper.

"It was Haley that opened the door. She was crying. I assumed maybe…I had hoped…actually…that Chloe went there to end it with her. That that's why…that's why she needed to go to Haley so suddenly. You know?"

Jesse nodded.

"She held up her hand. That was it."

Jesse sighed, and sunk his head down. Even though he knew they were engaged, something in him hoped that the ending would change, somehow. Every time he watches Titanic, he still hopes it will change somehow.

"I'm sorry Beca."

"What am I supposed to do now, Jesse?"

Jesse took a moment and really thought to himself. Beca sniffled. He looked up at her.

"Why did you come home, Bec?"

"What?"

"Not that I don't love seeing you…but…you haven't really told anyone why."

"What does this have to—"

"—If you really didn't come back here for Chloe…like you claim…then maybe it's time to head back home. What's keeping you here on Benji's couch? Homely visits aren't really a Beca Mitchell move, if you get my meaning. Unless there's something you actually have to do here? Something to stay for? I can't imagine you would attend the…"

Beca furrowed her eyebrows at Jesse, beginning to shake her head in confusion.

"I'm not saying that in a mean way…I just mean…maybe…I mean…even if you DID come back for Chloe, maybe it's really time to move on. Get back to your great life in LA. Focus on work. Meet another girl and literally rock her world." Jesse frowned.

"I didn't come back for Chloe." Beca said flatly.

"So…" Jesse said.

"I just miss it all. I miss who I used to be. I was fearless then, Jesse. Maybe I came here for that inspiration again."

"Then…start a record label here?"

"Dude…I know I'm crying on someone else's couch…but seriously? I have money—"

"—No. I mean, start working here. Because you can, or want to. If you're not happy there, maybe you're right. Maybe getting back to your roots creatively will help you." Jesse began to light up. "I'll help you! Aubrey will…well. She will allow me to help you! Well. Only until my curfew."

Beca laughed for the first time. He earned himself another eye roll.

"Maybe…"

"Definitely." Jesse smirked.

"Okay…we can get a beer in our systems and come up with some ideas I guess…"

"GROOVY TUNES. Can I be your assistant?" Jesse nearly bounced on the couch.

"Dude. Seriously?" Beca grimaced.

Jesse chuckled and gave Beca's foot another reassuring squeeze.

"But…what do I do…about Chloe?" Beca frowned, but looked to Jesse—nearly begging him for the answer to that. He looked right back at her, quieting down. He nodded once.

"You're going to let her go, Beca. That's what she needs. That's what she wants. She's getting married."

Beca's eyes welled up instantly.

"I'm not sure what that kiss was, but, I guess it meant that things were really over for her—even if you don't feel the same way."

Beca began to nearly hiccup as her emotion began to rapidly surface.

"And you, you're going to cry on my shoulder, for as long as you need to." Jesse said, turning himself to the side, scooting towards Beca.

Like a small puppy, the Beca Ball on the couch turned in to her best friend, and she lay her head lightly on his left shoulder.

"Just let go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It was nearing 9 pm in the warehouse of the local club. Beca sat at a solitary desk, fiddling with her pen. She looked across the room and saw nothing but open floor space and a few abandoned crates and wraps. But, this was under her name now. Bigger spaces are plentiful in the south. And it turns out; finding a space to work was relatively easy in this sleepy town. She wasn't quite used to things like that lately – however it raised a general nostalgia back to her days at Barden University. Back to when she played a low key gig with Luke at the radio station on campus. She would always have a late night visit from Chloe, bringing her food and reminding her to eat a little something. Beca always seemed to move a little faster than Barden. It drove her crazy not to. However, things out in the "real world" without her muse… they weren't as thrilling. They were definitely more difficult. Beca sighed. She should be bursting with excitement over the possibilities at her fingertips. She should be over-the-moon that she has a friend like Jesse who had her back. He wanted her to be happy, and distract herself with her work. She's the one that chose the opportunity to be right here, back where Chloe resided. But that's not why. Right? It was now 9:03pm, and her mind was still on Chloe. Her mind was still on that damn ring.

 _It takes time to heal_ , Beca thought. Be patient. Allow yourself to gruel over this. (Perhaps it was merely sulking, but she gave herself every right tonight).

"I saw your light on…"

Beca looked up, narrowing her eyes from her distant gaze – focusing on the figure now standing in _her_ doorframe. What was Chloe doing here?

"Which isn't that surprising because, I mean, I know how hard you work." Chloe smiled weakly. She was met with silence from the brunette. Beca looked down at her blank notepad, beginning to draw some sort of lines on the page, appearing busy for a moment.

Chloe walked forward, finding the single chair across from the desk Beca sat behind.

It had been a few weeks of this. Dodging each other. Rather Beca dodging Chloe. Not to say that they ran into each other often, however when they did, Beca made no attempt to remain cordial. You could say she refused to be friends with Chloe. Of course, this was never her intent. Beca was struggling with how to get over someone when being right there in the same town – a decision she made on her own, though, she always argued.

Beca would allow herself to respond to her texts. Or even an occasional "group hang." Thinking she could stomach it – sometimes she pulled it off. Often times, she would flip suddenly, becoming so angry that she had to leave the room. Becoming so sad that she had to 'ghost' the redhead. However, once again, there were _few_ instances of their reconnections. It was still palpable to Chloe.

"You know, you haven't been yourself, Becs. At least not the Beca I remember." Chloe said quietly, sitting across from her ex.

"Well I haven't been _that_ Beca in years…" Beca quietly replied, not looking up from her scrap sheet.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked.

"Okay. Do you really think that you can ask me something like that?" Beca said, looking up.

"Come on, Becs."

"No, I'm not your Becs. You made that clear."

"This again? Look, I'm just trying to be your friend. If you're going to be here again, and be a part of my life—"

"—I'm not sure I'm choosing to be!" Beca spat suddenly.

"You want to run away again? I shouldn't even be surprised. Figured you could use a friend at least." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"A friend? You constitute as a friend? Chloe we were never just friends!"

"Oh, right, all those years in school with you pining for me – me who already loved you, and you never saying anything to me. But no, none of that "unofficial" time mattered as a friendship?"

"True love Chloe. True love. What everyone around us said. What WE said. True love always. Always Chloe, that's what we were supposed to have, until you showed up three years ago and ambushed me!"

"If by ambushed…you mean proposed to you?"

"Oh! Yeah. Out of the blue. A proposal that was driven by some insecurity that I have never been able to figure out!"

"Insecurity? Right." Chloe looked down, and leaned forward, placing her elbows on top of her knees. She brought her hands to her face.

"Let me tell you how you get always, Beca."

The two stared at one another, tears welling up in Beca's eyes.

"When a girl asks you to marry her, you say yes. You don't say no and call her insecure!"

"I NEVER SAID NO!" Beca growled, getting up from her desk. She turned to face Chloe again, standing.

"I said that I loved you, and that I DID want to marry you someday. And oh, GOD Chlo…I wanted you so bad. But you? You gave up on us."

"I-I GAVE UP ON US?" Chloe said, standing immediately.

"Yes!"

"By proposing, I gave up on us?!"

"No! By not waiting, you gave up on us, and you KNOW that's the truth!"

Chloe put her hands to her hips and began to chuckle to herself.

"T-that's great, Becs. You wanna talk truth? Let's talk truth!" Chloe yelled. "You…gave up…on ME. That's why you didn't say yes, you didn't think that I could do it! You didn't think that I could get my teacher's license and work in the same damn city with you! Maybe you didn't care, because it wasn't about _you_ , or what the infamous DJ wanted—a homebody by her side."

"You said I was great! You said I could _be_ great—you said we were destined to be together! You said it to the world, you said it to me—and I wish you never had because clearly you did not mean _any_ of it!" Beca breathed out, wiping her tears with her right hand. She huffed a little, looking across at Chloe. She just now realized that Chloe was crying too.

This seemed to have shot down the red head, for she raised her hands as if to surrender.

"I-I'm gonna go…" Chloe said quietly, retracting.

"Yeah, I'm out of here too." Beca said immediately, barely above a whisper. This wasn't where she needed to be. How could she be here?

Before another thought marked its way across her mind for defense, she saw that Chloe was already gone.

Again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Beca couldn't understand why she acted the way she did. She couldn't understand why she was the way she was. At the same time, she knew exactly why.

 _People suck._

Beca Mitchell was always incredibly hard on herself. But let us remember, she was hard on herself when she actually cared about someone. Beca had a _force field_ of protection around her. She never allowed many through that exterior. She learned at a young age that people are going to disappoint you. People are going to abandon you. You may love them so incredibly much – but if they knew that, they would run away with it. Your relationship was temporary. They would leave eventually, causing unbearable pain. It was, and has always been easier, to simply keep a distance. She fenced people out. She never considered that in doing so, that she was actually fencing _herself_ in. But no matter, if she was disappointing in that regard, then no one would know about it. She's the one that has to live with herself, after all.

Again, she learned this at a young age – right around the time that her mother left her and her father. Around the time that her father left _her_ for her stepmother. Right around the time that three of her best friends, back to back to back, all found newer and better best friends. Right around the time her first boyfriend broke up with her after two years – right after a seemingly normal night of sex, mind you.

Chloe Beale took a swift hit to her wall, and let herself right in. Beca never understood why she was always so weak around the redhead. Beca had her beliefs, she had her code. She knew that. But she always knew that she failed every day in keeping up with the specifics – every day when Chloe Beale would approach her.

Beca was a mess. She wasn't having a mid-life crisis, she was having an ongoing crisis. She was jealous, and she was sad. It was enough to make absolutely anyone go completely insane. There are millions of songs about it. It's a very real and true circumstance – one that you cannot comprehend until you are literally experiencing it. She tossed, she turned. She did not eat. She simply could not shut her mind down. It had been a few days now since her last "pow-wow" with Chloe. It was the worst one yet. Of course Beca didn't mean what she said. But now, she believed she really lost Chloe. There was no "getting her back." Besides, she was supposed to be letting her go, right? Why did she give up on that plan so easily?

Jesse walked into the living room to see Beca curled up on the couch again.

"This is becoming a bit of a habit Becs. Why aren't you at your brand new studio?" He asked from behind the couch, looking down at her.

"It's not a studio. It's a warehouse. A warehouse with a crummy desk. That's it!" She mumbled.

"Yeah, because you haven't done anything with it! It has all of the potential. You just have to start making moves…" Jesse countered, gently.

"How can I just let her go?!" Beca snapped.

Jesse brought his hands to his face in frustration. He sighed.

"This again?"

"What do you mean by that, Swanson? Who's side are you on?!"

Jesse sighed again and walked around to the front of the couch and sat down near Beca's bottom.

"Becs, I'm on your side. You know that. But you can't keep doing this. I can't keep doing this. I told you it was over. Chloe has told you that it's over. There's nothing more to do."

"So I just cut her out of my life then, right? I can't see her after all of this. I can't go to that wedding!" Beca began to cry.

"Well, Becs, that's up to you. If that's what you want."

"What I want is _her_."

"You can still have her, though. As a friend."

"I doubt she wants anything to do with me after…"

"…After what?"

"We had a bit of an…altercation at the warehouse."

"The _studio._ "

"Whatever. You know what I mean. I said some pretty nasty things."

"So, you apologize. Chloe never, _ever_ struck me as someone who did not want _you_ in her life."

"But—"

"No buts Beca!" Jesse snapped. Beca looked up at him for the first time since he began talking to her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't mean to ride your case on this. I know you're hurting. I know you're confused, and you're trying to stabilize your feet here again. But you're in a shitty situation. Possibly the love of your life is committing to someone other than you. So now what? You have to bury your feelings, _those_ feelings. You have to settle for being her friend—if that's what you decide. Trust me, I know what that's like." Jesse trailed off.

Beca knew instantly that he was talking about himself.

Jesse pursued Beca in school, and eventually she agreed to date him. They broke up not long after, for he realized she didn't love him. (You know the story). Following that, it did not take long for Jesse to continue to bug her, bug her as her best friend.

"Shit…Jesse I'm…"

"I want you to be happy. That's what I want. For you. Because I love you."

* * *

Beca went by Chloe's house to find her not there. She went by a few "regular haunts" in town, but she was having no luck. She still had a brick in her stomach, one that wasn't going away anytime soon, but she agreed to allow it to digest.

When she couldn't reach Aubrey on her cell, she decided to try the University. It was a Saturday, but maybe she had some work to do. Beca really didn't know where else to try. When she finally arrived, she walked down the hall slowly, taking a breath. She turned the corner to find Chloe's office door closed, the light off as well.

"Where are you, Chlo…?" Beca murmured to herself.

Beca ran her hand through her hair, sighing. She then wiped her clammy hands on the top of her jeans. She stood there for a moment, trying to reset and continue her search. She suddenly had an epiphany.

* * *

"You think Aubrey will let us out early so we can catch a movie…?" Beca asked aloud, seeing the redhead standing in their old rehearsal room, quietly.

Chloe's back was to Beca as she walked into the room slowly, stopping before she asked. Beca watched as Chloe seemed to register this "voice from the past." She watched her lower her head. Soon enough, the quiet redhead turned around slowly, crossing her arms. She had a small smile on her face.

"W-What are you doing, Becs?"

Beca began to walk towards Chloe, slowly. Beca herself had a small smile on her face.

"Just pretending for a second that we're still 23 and nothing's changed."

Chloe nodded slowly, remaining quiet.

"Would you believe that we had an amazing love story, you and me?"

"Sure I do. We did, Beca…and it was the best story to be a part of. B-but…"

Beca watched her.

"It also took place a long time ago."

Beca took a breath. She knew this was what to expect. But, she had to keep the air in her lungs. She had to keep breathing.

"I know…" Beca said quietly, keeping her eyes on Chloe's.

"I didn't come here to rehash the past…"

Chloe furrowed her brows a bit, waiting. Beca moved closer, until she was standing right in front of Chloe. She still smelled amazing…

 _Breathe_.

"I was reminded today, in a…roundabout way…that the most perfect act of love is sacrifice. That's was Jesse did for me, you know? Burying his love for me for all these years so that he could be a good friend."

Chloe watched her, frowning now. Beca continued to smile weakly.

Beca took a ragged breath before her tears started to well up. She reached and took a hold of Chloe's left hand with both of her hands. She held her hand for a beat. She looked back up into Chloe's eyes.

"I love you, Chloe." She managed a small chuckle. She sniffed. "And I think I have since the first moment we locked eyes at that activities fair."

Chloe's eyes began to sparkle, her frown still intact.

"And it is going to SUCK." Beca chuckled again, before giving herself a beat before this next part.

"But…if what you want…is for me to let go? Then I'm gonna do it." Beca nodded quickly, wiping a tear from her cheek before returning that hand to Chloe's.

"Be _happy_ Chlo." Beca beamed, taking another beat.

"I want that with all my heart."

Chloe was still, as her own tears began to fall from her eyes. She however, remained silent.

Beca raised Chloe's left hand and kissed it. Then all at once…

She let go.


End file.
